


Lucky

by binding_of_cain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binding_of_cain/pseuds/binding_of_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is Akaashi's roommate in college. He meets Kuroo at a party and is head over heels for him. This is a collection of scenarios!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto was in a depressive swing. He moped around the dorm and moped to class and moped to the cafeteria. Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore.

“That’s it, Bokuto-san. I’m taking you to a party today.” He said from the small living room in their shared dorm, not even looking up from his work. Bokuto had been sighing deeply whilst eating a bowl of cereal in their small kitchen.

“But- It- I-” Bokuto sputtered for several seconds. “Ugh, I don’t want to go…” Bokuto turned away from Akaashi and took another bite of his cereal.

“That’s why I’m making you. You haven’t left this dorm in three weeks. It’s time to get out and do something.” Akaashi said while writing. “You taught me the best way to counter a negative emotion was to do the opposite of what you want. You want to stay in, so…”

“…I should go out, yeah yeah.” Bokuto sulked into his room.

“I expect you dressed and ready to go in 20 minutes!” Akaashi yelled down the hall.

  
  


After literally prying Bokuto’s hands from the door frame, the two boys made their way towards the town houses just off campus. It was a nice neighborhood, but Akaashi felt bad for the people with small children on the street.

“This is it.” Akaashi said as he took his phone out.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, leaning in and popping Akaashi’s personal bubble.

“Texting some people here. I have some pick-ups lined up.”

“You and your WEED.” Bokuto raised his voice. Akaashi slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up, it’s good money.” Akaashi deadpanned and put his phone away. “Alright, time to socialize.” He stepped up the small set of stairs to the porch where some people stood smoking, stopping when he realized Bokuto wasn’t following. “Well, come on. I didn’t get you out of the house for nothing.” Bokuto stammered as Akaashi stepped down and grabbed his jacket sleeve to yank him along. Akaashi greeted a few people who recognized him as they made their way into the house. As soon as the door was opened the music doubled in volume and the air immediately in front of the door reeked of alcohol. Bokuto gulped.

  
  
  


Bokuto stood with a soda in his hand next to Akaashi, who was currently smoking a joint. Bokuto took small drags from it occasionally and made light conversation with the blond haired boy Akaashi was talking to. A sudden yell took them by surprise, someone had won the beer pong game. Said winner barreled over to the small circle they formed and pounced on the guy they were talking to.

“Tsukishima, I won! I won!!” The winner straightened up and took on his full height. He was a little taller than Bokuto with black hair like Akaashi. To say he had a hairstyle would be a lie, it was more like a ‘I rolled out of bed like this’ look. He wore a red flannel, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and sinful, black skinny jeans.

“That’s fuckin neato, Kuroo, but I’m currently trying to buy weed if you don’t mind.” Tsukishima pushed Kuroo and adjusted his glasses. “Sorry, he gets obnoxious when he drinks.”

“I’m well aware.” Akaashi chuckled. “I remember last time with the keg.”

“Oh, you were there for that? That night was crazy.” Tsukishima looked thoughtful. He made an O with his mouth. “Bokuto Koutarou, meet Kuroo Tetsurou.” He gestured from each boy with his hand.

Kuroo wore his signature smirk and held out his hand. “Charmed.” He cooed.

Bokuto was frozen in time. It was like someone grabbed his lungs and squeezed because he swore he couldn’t breathe. Was this a dream? No, Bokuto was very awake. Maybe it was the THC making its way through his system that made his chest feel like it was full of butterflies. He shook Kuroo’s hand vigorously.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo!” He said almost too loudly. Akaashi smiled knowingly.

“Well Kuroo, want to get to know Bo over a smoke?” Akaashi offered the joint to Kuroo who took a hit from it.

“Hell yeah, bro!” Kuroo exhaled the smoke and started following Akaashi up the stairs.

“Hey hey, Akaash.” Bokuto called as he followed the crowd.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you going?”

“The smoking room.”

“There’s a designated smoking room?”

Tsukishima laughed. “Of course there is, Akaashi assigned it last time he was here.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. Of course Akaashi assigned the smoking room.

As they entered, they found 3 people in a semi-circle passing a bong. “Hey Akaashi!” The girl said.

“Hello Yukie, Komi, Konoha.” Akaashi recited the groups’ names. “Can we borrow that bong?”

“Sure thing, ‘Kaash.” Komi said and handed it to him. Akaashi stared.

“You didn’t ash it yet.” Akaashi said vacantly and handed it back. Konoha burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

“YOU ALWAYS FORGET THAT, STUPID KOMI!!” Konoha said in between breaths. Even Yukie started to laugh.

“You do always forget that, how funny.” She giggled. Komi blushed and took the bong over to the trash can to ash the bowl. Bokuto sat down on the bed and Kuroo plopped down right next to him.

“So, bro, what’re you majoring in?” Kuroo asked as the bong was handed back to Akaashi.

“Zoology. I’m also on the volleyball team!” Bokuto said proudly. Akaashi didn’t miss the smile Bo shot Kuroo.

“Nice! I’m chemistry!... Er, I’m majoring in Chemistry.” Kuroo corrected himself. Bokuto laughed.

“Bro, you  _ are _ chemistry.” Bokuto giggled. The weed was hitting him for sure.

Kuroo laughed nervously, flushing slightly. “Haha, yeah man.”

“Alright lovebirds, who wants greenlight?” Akaashi turned and offered the bong to the small circle they formed.

“Well… Who’s smoked the least out of all of us?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi turned and grinned at Bokuto.

“Bo gets greens!” Akaashi sang. Bokuto looked from the bong to Akaashi and back, reluctantly taking it. Akaashi then handed him a lighter he procured seemingly from thin air.

He exhaled slowly, and lit the lighter.

  
  


The room was filled with smoke. The small crowd had taken to the floor to get comfortable, and Akaashi pulled out his blu-tooth speakers and put on some stoner music. To be honest, Bokuto liked it. It had an uppity beat and a light hearted feel to it. As soon as he hit the bong twice, his mouth was running a mile a minute about everything and anything. Kuroo chattered along and matched his energy. Akaashi talked to Tsukishima and the three from earlier chatted amongst themselves. Bokuto laughed particularly hard at something Kuroo said and toppled over backwards onto the bed. Kuroo leaned over him and laughed too.

“You good, man?” Kuroo giggled.

“Hell yeah, so much better than before.” Bokuto said as he looked up at Kuroo. “I’m bipolar so my emotions are a rollercoaster. When I smoke I loosen up and lighten up-” He sat up suddenly and kicked Akaashi lightly. “Thanks for taking me out Akaash, this is exactly what I needed. You were right.”

“When am I not, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi grinned with his half lidded, blood shot eyes.

“I’m definitely buying more of this.” Tsukishima said suddenly. Akaashi nodded and grabbed his bag.

 

“You should come to my dorm sometime, we can play video games and eat junk food all night!” Kuroo said eagerly, passing the bong to Bokuto.

 

“Hell yeah!! You said your roommate is a game designer?” Bo took the bong and hit it.

 

“Yeah man, he’s always loved video games. He’s a pro! No one can beat him.” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto pulled away from the bong, tilted his head back, and blew four fat smoke rings before coughing up the rest of the smoke.

 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Bokuto smirked and handed the bong off.

 

“Ohohoho?” Kuro chuckled.

 

“Ohohoho!” Bokuto parroted.

 

“Maybe introducing these two was a mistake…” Akaashi deadpanned as he packed another bowl.

 

“Hey, who wants to shotgun me?” Kuroo called out.

 

“Oh, I will!” Bokuto chirped

 

“Definitely a mistake.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Akaashi expertly hit the bong and held his breath as he passed it to Tsukishima who promptly hit it and passed it to Kuroo.

 

“Alright bro, I’ll do you then you do me.” He purred.

 

“Okay!” Bokuto said excitedly.

 

Kuroo put the bong to his lips and lit the lighter, inhaling deeply. He pulled away and made a ‘come-hither’ motion with his finger. They met halfway, lips mere centimeters apart, then Kuroo exhaled plumes of smoke into Bokuto’s mouth. He inhaled it, held it, then exhaled again. He didn’t notice when he closed his eyes, but had to open them to look at Kuroo who was grinning at him.

 

“How was that?” Kuroo asked, grin not faltering.

 

“Amazing…” Bokuto mumbled breathlessly. Akaashi facepalmed. “My turn.” He grinned devilishly. Determined to one-up Kuroo, he took the bong and took an extra big hit. They leaned in like before, meeting in the middle, and opened their mouths. Before he exhaled, Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s neck and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched and Bokuto began exhaling the smoke directly into Kuroo’s lungs. By the time he was done, he could see stars. He blamed oxygen deprivation. They pulled apart and this time it was Kuroo whose eyes closed. He exhaled as he opened them.

 

“Whoa…” Komi murmured from the corner of the room.

 

“So? Did I beat you?” Bokuto said as he caught his breath. Kuroo stared wide-eyed, his mouth slightly open still.

 

“By a landslide.” Kuroo whispered.

 

“Oh my god.” Akaashi was flushed and had a hand over his eyes.

 

“Get a fucking room, Jesus christ.” Tsukishima was less than pleased as he fixed his glasses. Bokuto laughed nervously.

 

“Too soon?” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

“No, bro, it’s all good!” Kuroo beamed. “No weirdness here. We’re all friends, right Tsukki?”

 

If eye rolling was audible it would have been in that moment.

 

“Anyway,” Akaashi checked the bong. “There’s enough for a couple hits, we’ll finish this and head out, yeah?”

 

“Aww we’re leaving?” Bokuto pouted. Kuroo visibly deflated.

 

“We haven’t even done shots yet, how could you leave?” Tsukishima said seriously. Akaashi smiled. 

 

“Alright, some shots and drinks then we’ll head out.” Akaashi hit the bong once he said his part. A triumphant hoot escaped Bokuto and he high fived Kuroo who released a yawp.

 

“Bro let’s exchange numbers before we forget!” Kuroo said wildly.

 

“Of course!” Bokuto said as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Kuroo. Soon he was handed his phone and Kuroo pulled out his own phone to retrieve the message he sent to himself.

 

Kuroo’s contact was saved as “KuBROo”. Bokuto laughed.

 

“I’m setting your name as ‘BROkuto’ in my phone so we match!” Kuroo grinned and tapped on his phone.

 

Affection swept through Bokuto like a summer breeze. He felt his cheeks heat up. “It’s official, you’re my new best friend!” He pulled him into a hug.

 

“Bro!” Kuroo returned the embrace.

 

“I thought I was your best friend.” Akaashi purposefully sounded hurt.

 

“Akaashi! Of course you are! I can have multiple best friends!!” Bokuto tore himself from Kuroo to apologize. Akaashi laughed like a villain.

 

“I’m teasing you, Bokuto-san.”

 

They passed the bong around and packed it away when they finished. Akaashi packed up his speakers and got up.

 

“Before we leave does anyone need anything? Gatorade? Eye drops?”

 

“I could use a snack and a drink.” Bokuto said. Akaashi nodded and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of Gatorade from his bag. “You’re the best!” He exclaimed.

 

“Anyone else?” Akaashi looked from person to person.

 

“Could I have a Gatorade? My mouth is dry as fuck.” Kuroo asked.

 

“Share with your boyfriend.” Tsukishima said as he exited the room. Kuroo was beet red and Bokuto was dazed.

 

_ BOYFRIEND?? _ __  
__  
“Ahaha he likes to joke around!” Kuroo stumbled over his words while he laughed and elbowed Bokuto in the side. “Y’know?”

 

“Ha ha yeah, man. It’s all good!” Bokuto chuckled nervously.

 

“Let’s go.” Akaashi said as he rolled his eyes. “This is gonna be a long night.” He said quietly.

  
  
  
  


Once they were all downstairs again, they gathered in the kitchen forming another semi-circle. Tsukishima raided the kitchen cabinets to obtain shot glasses. Bokuto and Kuroo shared that gatorade. Akaashi bounced absent mindedly with the music from the living room.

 

“Alright, let’s get started!” Tsukishima said, dropping 4 shot glasses on the table. “What are we drinking?”

 

“Uhh we have…” Kuroo looked at the choices on the table. “Vodka, tequila, or gin.”

 

“I vote tequila.” Tsukishima smiled devilishly.

 

“I’m out to have a good time, not black out!” Bokuto screeched. Kuroo laughed.

 

“So one vote for tequila. I vote for gin.” Akaashi said over the music.

 

“I vote vodka.” Kuroo said. “Alright Bo, you’re the tie-breaker!” He practically sang.

 

_ Oh jeez. _

 

“Ummm… Whatever doesn’t make me sickest.” Bokuto said finally.

 

“Gin it is.” Akaashi grabbed the green bottle and poured out the shots.

 

“Why gin??” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“It never makes me sick.” Akaashi reasoned.

 

“Alright, bottoms up!” Tsukishima said. All four of them downed the shots.

 

“Pheww!” Kuroo exhaled sharply.

 

“That’s not bad!” Bokuto said blithely.

 

Akaashi poured them another round.

 

This time, Bokuto shuddered.

 

“Euughh, I can tell why you like this Akaashi. It’s so smooth!” Bokuto said sarcastically. Kuroo barked out a laugh.

 

4 shots later, they were swaying.

 

“Alright, I’m ready to go home.” Akaashi said as he checked the time on his phone.

 

_ 1:37 a.m. _

 

“Nooo Agaahshi, we gotta dance!” Bokuto pulled on Akaashi’s sleeve. Akaashi pulled against Bokuto and released a quiet “noooooo..”

 

“I'll dance with you!” Kuroo cried. He held out his bent arm for Bokuto to take. “Ready, my  _ love _ ?”

 

“As ever,  _ smoockums! _ ” Bokuto chirped as he locked his arm with Kuroo’s. They marched, arms linked, into the living room.

 

“I wonder if they know they're flirting with each other.” Tsukishima said.

 

“Nope.” Akaashi confirmed.

  
  
  
  


On the way back to their dorm, Akaashi listened to Bokuto ramble on and on about that night.

 

“... then he spun me around! I felt like a princess! And he showed me this move that's like …”

 

“Bokuto-san, you sound like you made a real good  _ friend  _ tonight.” Akaashi said slyly.

 

“Oh my gosh, isn't he the best? With his hair and his smile and … yeah…” Bokuto sighed and didn't try to hide the love struck smile that spread on his face.

 

“You really like him, don't you?” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

 

“Yeah…” Bokuto sighed again. “I-I mean, not like that! He's just a friend!” He panicked. Akaashi laughed.

 

“Suuure, because friends totally brag about their smiles and hair and makes them feel like a princess.” Akaashi reasoned before laughing some more.

 

“Quit it! I do not like him!”

 

“Okay. But when you want to confess be sure to let me know so I can help you.” Akaashi smirked.

 

“That's it!” Bokuto yelled and ran after Akaashi. “I'm gonna tickle you so hard, get back here!” Akaashi guffawed and ran all the way to their dorm.

  
  
  
  


The next morning Bokuto sent Kuroo a text message.

 

BROkuto: “hey how's it goin”

 

He smiled as he locked his phone and dug out a bowl. As he was pouring the cereal, his phone vibrated.

 

KuBROo: “sick as a dog bro, come kill me pls”

 

He laughed and then cooed.

 

BROkuto: “aw bro that sucks, do you want some gatorade and a greasy burger? I'm about to go running, I could stop by.”

 

KuBROo: “would u really do that for me????”

 

Bokuto chuckled. “I'd do that and more for you…” He murmured to himself.

 

BROkuto: “hell  yeah man I'll be there in like 20 min”

 

KuBROo: “u really are my new best friend”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some video games, some smut.

After that, they were inseparable.They’d text throughout the week, sending each other memes and interesting pictures of things they came across. Bokuto particularly liked taking pictures of the birds on campus and identifying them for Kuroo. He figured it was good practice too. After volleyball practice they’d go to the cafeteria together, and they’d always manage to run into each other in between classes.

One evening, about five weeks later, Bokuto found himself studying in his room when his phone went off.

KuBROo: “hey man wana come over for vidya games and candy??”

Bokuto lit up and replied.

BROkuto: “boy, do I ever! Be there in 30”

He nearly threw his phone against the wall trying to put it down before racing to grab a towel to shower. He ran out of his room and down the hall half naked.

“I'm going to Kuroo’s!” He called. Akaashi looked up from his game and removed his headset.

“Again? And in your boxers? You guys must be getting serious.” Akaashi said very seriously.

“For the last time we aren't … ugh.” Bokuto couldn't even manage to say the d word. He's thought about it so much he was sick of it. “I'm gonna shower then leave! I'm not going like this.” 

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi laughed and went back to playing his game, replacing his headset on his head.

After showering, he returned and got dressed. He chose a black t-shirt, grey cardigan and pale yellow skinny jeans. He slipped on his yellow accented shoes and went to spike his hair.

“You look nice.” Akaashi said.

“Thanks! I gotta do my hair though, and change my earrings.” Bokuto fussed with his cardigan buttons then took his earrings out.

“Leave your hair down, it looks nice like that.” Akaashi smiled.

“O-okay.. Will Kuroo like it?” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair. 

“He’ll love it.”

“What if he doesn’t recognize me!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I have a feeling he will.”

Before Bokuto could retort, a small screech came from Akaashi’s headphones. “Ugh, how can you play games like that?”

“Survival horrors are practical and they require strategy.” Akaashi said as he turned his attention to his game once more. “And thanks to you I’m dead. Thanks for that.”

“So-rry!” Bokuto retreated to his room and grabbed a pair of small, gold hoop earrings. He put them on on the way to the door. “Well I’ll be back later! Or not. I don’t know yet.”

“Okay, have fun with Kuroo.” Akaashi said without turning around. “Phone and keys.”

“.... Right.” Bokuto ran to his room and grabbed his phone and lanyard. “Bye Akaash!”

“Bye.”

 

At around 6 p.m. Bokuto walked to Kuroo’s dorm. He buttoned his cardigan up. He unbuttoned it. He got his phone out to check the time. He ran his hand through his hair again. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He made it to the dorm and made his way to Kuroo’s floor. When he got to Kuroo’s room, he hesitated before knocking. He fussed with his hair once again while he waited.

“I should have spiked it…” He grumbled. He felt very self conscious without his obnoxious spikes. Before he could sulk more, the door opened.

Kuroo stood in a similar get up as the party but this time with a red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked in shock for a few moments before:

“Hey bro! Glad you could make it! Love your outfit.” Kuroo said flamboyantly. “Come in, come in!” Bokuto stepped over the threshold, took his shoes off, and greeted Kuroo’s roommate.

“Hey Kenma! Whatcha playin’?” Bokuto chirped and walked over to where Kenma sat.

“Don’t Starve Together.”

“Oh, is it one of those survival horrors?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah.” Kenma didn’t look away from the screen.

“This one’s multiplayer, can you believe it?” Kuroo cooed and stood on the other side of Kenma.

“Ohoho? Who are you playing with?” Bokuto said.

“Akaashi-kun.” Kenma looked at Bokuto briefly.

“That’s why he was so mad when he died! Sorry Kenma, that was my fault.” Bokuto raked his fingers through his limp hair for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He looked to Kuroo who seemed to be staring.

“Ahaha, it seems we’re being outgamed! Let’s start our own game marathon!” Kuroo let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah!!” Bokuto hollered. They both made their way to Kuroo’s room and plopped down on the bed. Kuroo had his TV perched on his desk and his game systems neatly organized below it.

“Alright, I have Mario Party, Sonic Adventures, Viva Pinata… Your choice!” Kuroo said as he took out his games.

“Let’s start with Mario Party and go from there!” Bokuto bounced his leg while he sat, unable to contain his energy. 

“Alrighty!” Kuroo popped the case open and inserted the disk into the system, then turned on the TV. Soon Mario’s voice wafted through the room along with uppity music. “Dibs on Boo!” Kuroo said as he turned and sat in his desk chair next to the bed, controller in hand.

“No fair, he’s the coolest!” Bokuto sulked as he picked up a controller and plugged it in. “Fine, I’ll play Yoshi. He’s soo much cooler than Boo!”

“Nuh uhh.” Kuroo smirked as he navigated the menu. They chose their characters and started a game.

An hour later, they sat on the edge of their seats. After many cheating tactics (kicking, standing in front of the TV, yelling) they reached the highly anticipated winning ceremony. Yoshi and Boo flew through the air on the screen, going up and up, until Yoshi fell.

“NOOO!” Bokuto screamed.

“YEESS!” Kuroo yelled simultaneously. 

“Shut up!” Kenma hollered from the front room.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s pillow and beat him over the head with it. “I cannot-” WHAP “believe-” WHAP WHAP “I LOST!!”

“Ahaha, I am superior!” Kuroo released a boisterous guffaw and raised his fists. 

“UUGHH!” Bokuto scoffed and threw the pillow down.

“What should we play next?” Kuroo asked after catching his breath.

“Ugh, nothing. I want to drown my shame in candy.” Bokuto dramatically threw himself against the bed.

“Aw, do you want sour gummies or regular ones?” Kuroo purred as he reached for the bags of candy bought for this occasion.

“Do you have anything hard?” Bokuto asked.

“Pff yeah I do!” Kuroo couldn’t help himself and pointed to his crotch. Bokuto laughed and put a hand over his face.

“Oh my god!” Bokuto could not believe he let that happen.

“But for real, I have a few lollipops if you want those.” Kuroo leaned further off the chair and procured three lollipops from one of the bags. 

“Yeah that’s perfect, thanks!” He took the bubblegum flavored lollipop from Kuroo, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth. He sucked happily on it for a few seconds then made eye contact with Kuroo. He was staring with his mouth slightly gaped. He sucked on the lollipop and pulled it out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. “Can I help you?” He smirked.

“Maybe you can.” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows. “You could…. Pick a game to play.”

“Fine!” Bokuto popped the lollipop back in his mouth.

Once they decided on a game, they sat silently while it loaded.

“So, Bo?” Kuroo piped up after a while.

“Yeah?” Bokuto said around the lollipop.

“Are you… seeing anyone right now?” Kuroo turned to Bokuto and stared right into his eyes.

Bokuto removed the lollipop from his mouth. “No, my last boyfriend… was a dick.”

“Can I ask why?” Kuroo looked genuinely concerned.

“He… said I was crazy. Too many ups and downs.” Bokuto said, slumping his shoulders. “He couldn’t handle my mood swings, he didn’t even try.”

“Bro… I’m sorry.” Kuroo placed his hand on one of Bokuto’s knees. “I’ve known you for a while now and I can say you’re a really good guy. One of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And if he couldn’t handle you at your worst, he doesn’t deserve you at your best.”

“Thanks Kuroo.” Bokuto smiled at him.

“And for the record, I’d never ever blame you for your illness. Shit happens, you know? We have to just persevere and get through it.” Kuroo added as he squeezed Bokuto’s knee and smiled back. They sat there staring at each other like love struck idiots.

“Hey Kuroo?”

“Yeah?” Kuroo took his hand off Bokuto’s knee.

“Did you… want to do something together sometime? Like a…” Bokuto paused.

“... Date?” Kuroo finished for him.

“Um, yeah! I mean, you don’t have to-”

“I’d love to.” Kuroo grinned. “Did you just confess to me??”

“I- I mean, maybe- I guess I did.” Bokuto laughed nervously as he placed his lollipop down on the desk. Kuroo got up and approached him.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you and be your boyfriend now?” Kuroo said while Bokuto turned to face him and stand up.

“Yeah, bro.” Bokuto laughed and held Kuroo’s hands.

“Full homo.” Kuroo said as he leaned down and closed the distance between them. Bokuto bounced up slightly to meet his lips in their first kiss. His heart did flip flops in his chest; it felt so right to have their bodies together like this. They separated and gazed into each other's eyes, smiles splitting their faces. 

 

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that.” Bokuto murmured.

“Me too.” Kuroo couldn’t possibly smile any bigger.

Bokuto leaned forward to kiss Kuroo again. This time he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Kuroo’s hand made its way to Bokuto’s hair and ran through the silky locks. Kuroo’s tongue swiped across Bokuto’s bottom lip, a silent request for permission. He opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to mingle. Bokuto placed his hands in either side of Kuroo’s face and moved just a bit closer. When Bokuto pulled away, Kuroo pouted.

“Aw, we were getting somewhere.” Kuroo sulked.

“We’re getting somewhere, just somewhere else…” Bokuto giggled and sat on the bed. “Care to join me, boyfriend?”

Kuroo hooted in surprise and closed his door before walking to his bed and straddling Bokuto’s hips. “I like where this is going.” He said as he played with the buttons on his shirt. “Should I.. take this off?” Bokuto blushed furiously.

“You can but, like, I don’t want to go too fast, y’know?” Bokuto declared, running his hands up and down Kuroo’s thighs absent-mindedly.

“Sure, of course! Whatever you’re comfortable with!” Kuroo wore a small smile and dropped his hands to his chest. Bokuto smiled and Kuroo kissed him passionately.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see your dick.” Bokuto mumbled. Kuroo laughed.

“Ohhh my god, Bo!” A pretty blush had spread from his cheeks to his ears.

“What?? Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous.” Bokuto said sincerely, running his hands up Kuroo’s thighs and resting them on his hips.

“Oh stop it, you.” Kuroo fanned himself with his hand. “You know how to flatter a guy.”

“I know how to please one too.” Bokuto bit his lower lip and looked at Kuroo through his eyelashes. 

“Um, about that. I have a confession.” Kuroo looked away, embarrassed. “I’m kinda a virgin.”

“So that’s why you’re so eager!” Bokuto reasoned cheerfully. Kuroo pushed Bokuto down onto his back.

“Shut up!” He blushed harder and leaned over to kiss Bokuto again.

Bokuto rocked his hips up into Kuroo who released a quiet gasp. He took this opportunity to lick into Kuroo’s mouth further, coaxing a moan from his throat. Kuroo pulled away breathing heavily. “So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto reached for Kuroo’s crotch and undid the button and zipper on his pants. “Maybe jerk you off, you jerk me off. Sound good?”

“Better than good.” Kuroo smirked and swivelled his hips into Bokuto’s lap, swooping down to catch his lips with his own. Bokuto groaned and fumbled with Kuroo’s jeans before whipping out his half hard cock, making him gasp. As he began stroking him, he keened and threw his head back. “Oh fuck, Bo…”

“Sensitive, are we?” Bokuto smirked and thumbed the head of his dick, earning him another loud moan. Bokuto chuckled and picked up his pace, stroking Kuroo’s now rock hard length. Kuroo leaned down and sucked an obvious hickey into his soft neck.

“Ah.. hahh…” Kuroo breathed heavily. He reached for Bokuto's crotch and frantically began undoing his jeans. When he pulled his boxers down, Bokuto’s cock popped out almost comically. It was a pretty pink, glistening with precome. “Ohoho, I’m not the only one who’s overly excited here.” Kuroo purred between gasps. He wrapped his fingers around Bokuto’s length gently and stroked languidly. Bokuto closed his eyes and moaned. Kuroo thrust his hips forward into Bokuto’s hand, gasping and releasing small noises of pleasure. Kuroo began stroking faster, more erratically as he closed in on his release. “Ohh, Kou… Koutarou…” Bokuto’s eyes flew open and stared at Kuroo. His dick twitched in Kuroo’s hand at the mention of his first name. He groaned and kissed Kuroo sloppily, speeding his hand up as well. Kuroo moaned into Bokuto’s mouth, both of their movements became frantic and desperate.

“Oh god, Tetsu, I’m gonna cum!” Bokuto announced quite loudly. He pulled his shirt up to his chest.

“Ahhh, me too, don’t stop!” Kuroo groaned and grabbed onto Bokuto’s shoulder to ground himself. “Aw, fuck!” Kuroo shouted as he blew his load onto Bokuto’s stomach, followed closely by Bokuto doing the same.

“Ohh…” Bokuto sighed and released his grip on Kuroo’s dick.

“That was…” Kuroo started.

“Amazing.” Bokuto finished. They smiled at eachother. “Do you think Kenma heard us?”

“Nah, he was wearing headphones, remember?” Kuroo chuckled. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He reached for the tissues next to his bed and wiped up the cum on Bokuto’s stomach, grimacing as he did so. “Ugh, so slimey!” He stood and threw out the used tissues.

“Hey, it’s on my belly, not yours!” Bokuto laughed. Once he was clean from all slimeyness he put his shirt down and tucked his dick back into his pants. “Tetsurou?”

Kuroo blushed. “Yeah?”

“I’m hungry, let’s order chinese food!” Bokuto chirped and hopped off the bed.

“Alright, your treat then!” Kuroo giggled and embraced Bokuto.

“Fine, only because you bought the candy.” Bokuto pecked Kuroo’s lips.

Very late that night, nearly five hours later, Bokuto walked through his own dorm’s door. Akaashi was still up playing Don’t Starve Together with Kenma. “Oh, hey Bokuto-san.” He turned and looked at him up and down. “I see your little get together went well.”

“How’d you know??” Bokuto was grinning.

“The very large and obvious hickey might have given it away.” Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto squawked and ran to the mirror he had in his room. “Are you kidding me!!” He screeched. He heard Akaashi laughing in the front room.

“So you guys are together finally?” He yelled. Bokuto moped out of his room and scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah…” Bokuto wore a smitten smile and plopped down on the small couch they had. “He’s my BOYFRIEND NOW!” A sudden wave of renewed energy surged through him and he began yelling. “MY BOYFRIEND! KUROO IS MY BOYFRIEND!!”

“Stop yelling, it’s almost one in the morning.” Akaashi scolded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mood swing and a happy ending

Bokuto laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone vibrated on his desk but he chose to ignore it. He didn’t feel like doing anything. Another depressive swing had hit him hard. He rolled over and curled in on himself, starting to tear up and sniffle. Soon, sobs shook his body and he couldn’t control his breathing. He hugged his pillow tight to his chest. I wish this were Tetsurou… He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, hiccupping and sniffling. He sat up, against his own will, and grabbed his phone.

♥KuBROo♥: “what is up, my dude”

A sob escaped Bokuto’s throat.

♥BROkuto♥: “can u come over?”

♥KuBROo♥: “Of course, brt”

He hugged his pillow closer as more tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks. He didn’t change out of his sleep shirt or put on pants. He sat there until he heard Akaashi let Kuroo in.

 

Kuroo knocked on the door and was met by Akaashi not 10 seconds later. “He’s in his room.” Akaashi said somberly. It felt like he was walking through a funeral as Kuroo made his way to Bokuto’s room. The door was closed, so he knocked.

“Bo?” Kuroo called. Not receiving an answer, he opened it. He found Bokuto sitting on the edge of his bed, a pillow squeezed against his chest. “Bo, what’s …” Kuroo noticed the tears dripping down his face from his puffy eyes. He rushed up to Bokuto and kneeled in front of him. “Bo, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bokuto closed his eyes and allowed a sob to break the deafening silence.

“No, I’m not okay. I’m hurting.” Bokuto choked out. “I woke up crying and it’s been on and off all day.”

“What’s wrong?? Did something happen?” Kuroo placed one hand on Bokuto’s knee and another reached for his face only to get slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!” Bokuto barked. Kuroo yanked his hands away and stared. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he hugged his pillow even harder as another series of sobs wracked through him. “I’m so fucking awful. I’m the worst. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Kuroo stood and sat next to Bokuto.

“... did something happen?” Kuroo murmured after a few moments, his hands linked together in his lap.

“No. I just woke up feeling like a piece of shit.” Bokuto spat.

“Well you asked me to be here… how can I help?” Kuroo asked as he looked at his crying boyfriend.

“I don’t know.” Bokuto replied. “I just don’t know.” He exhaled heavily and sniffled.

“Koutarou, I know you’re struggling right now but I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” Kuroo sighed.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go Tetsu.” Bokuto cried. “I’m sorry I yelled. I won’t do it again.”

“Oh Bo, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll get through this, okay?” Kuroo said. “Can I touch you now? I think you need a big hug.” Bokuto froze momentarily.

“To counteract negative emotions I have to do the opposite of what I want to do.” Bokuto mumbled just loud enough for Kuroo to hear. “Yeah, I could use a hug.” Kuroo opened his arms and Bokuto leaned onto his chest, allowing Kuroo to embrace him tightly. A fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes and he sniffled into his pillow. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Kou. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Kuroo carded his fingers through Bokuto’s limp hair. “It doesn’t have to be okay now, but eventually it will be okay. I promise.” Bokuto cried harder.

“I just… it hurts. It hurts so much.” Bokuto looked up at Kuroo. “It’s exhausting, crying for so long.”

“Do you want a break from it?” Kuroo asked sincerely.

“Yes, very much so.” Bokuto sniffled.

“Okay, get dressed. I’m gonna buy you a hot chocolate and a nice, big cinnamon bun at the cafe. Sound good?” Kuroo got up and held Bokuto’s free hand.

“But I’m all snotty and gross looking.” Bokuto pouted.

“Wana shower together and then go?” Kuroo smiled.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“No funny business then.” Bokuto sniffled and wiped his face down with his pillow.

“Of course, Kou, I wouldn’t take advantage of you in your vulnerable state!” Kuroo laughed a little as he struck a dramatic pose. Bokuto cracked a smile.

“Suure you wouldn’t.” Bokuto stood and dropped his pillow onto his bed. Kuroo hugged him tightly.

“Hey Kou?” Kuroo sighed.

“Yeah?” Bokuto hugged him back.

“I… I love you.” Kuroo whispered. Bokuto backed up to look into Kuroo’s eyes.

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” Tears welled in Bokuto’s eyes again. “Goddamnit Tetsu, I said I wanted to stop crying!” He laughed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Heyy those are happy tears! I’d say it’s a good kind of crying!” Kuroo kissed Bokuto’s forehead.

“Jerk.” Bokuto punched Kuroo’s chest gently.

“Okay, I’m the jerk. Now get your shower stuff.” Kuroo smiled and kissed Bokuto again.


End file.
